Love or Passion
by Obsessed1one
Summary: Cody and Elle are in love, but Cody has a secret that could ruin everything.


Hey guys! This story is also posted on another fanfic site I belong to. So I do own it and I did not copy!. It actually is a combo fic. It is a regular fic that will turn into slash. So if you don't like slash be warned there will be slash.

I already have the first 3 chapters in my head, so here they are:

**Note** most of the chapters will be rated MA because of language,sex scenes, and slash

**CHAPTER ONE: Gentle Hands**

She had been away from Cody for 3 weeks now. he was on tour. And she missed him so much. She decided to draw herself a bath.

As she took off her clothes and stepped into the bath she couldn't help think of Cody. how she would love for him to be there with her. She sank into the warm water, closing her eyes to picture him in there with her.

She began to get turned on by the fantasy she was playing in her head. She moved her hand down and began touching herself, trying to mimic what Cody does to her. But not getting it right. She was so into the fantasy she didn't hear Cody come home early, or dis-robe. He walked over to her and knelt down to her level.

"Having all the fun without me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Cody!?" She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey baby, I missed you." He said giving her a kiss.

"Oh baby I missed you too, so much" she said her voice breaking trying to hold back tears of happiness he was home.

"Don't cry baby, please don't. What do you say we continue where you left off" he said in a playful voice, as to distract her from the tears. She did not say anything. She didn't have to he look in her eyes said it all. He climbed into the tub with her and she moved so she was sitting on his lap. She kissed him passionately and slid he tongue into his.

She reached down feeling his hard cock. She wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke it. Cody's moans of pleasure already escaping his lips turned her on even more. Cody stopped her from stroking him and he picked her up and put her on the ledge surrounding the jacuzzi tub. He then kissed her and moved his hand down to insert them into her. He moistened them with his saliva and inserted only one finger to start, so he didn't hurt her. Eventually he was able to put three fingers in. Which made her let out a intense moan.

"Oh god, ...Cody....yeah, ..feel so good..." she barely muttered out the words.

Cody slipped his fingers out. "Why don;t we go to the bed baby" He grabbed her hand and led her to their bed, which was only two feet away becuase the bathroom was in their bedroom.

They got to the bed and she laid down first, wanting Cody to be on top of her. She always loved having him on her. Feeling his warmth. He got on the bed moving his body over her. He bent down to give her a kiss before he gently inserted himself into her. Cody was always so gentle with her, so loving.

He slowly and gently moved himself in and out of her. Both of them staring into each others eyes. Locking their gazes. Neither of them looked away or closed their eyes. They were so connected.

"Baby, faster please" she asked.

On the request Cody went faster, illiciting a response from his lover. He loved to be with her and make her feel good. He continued the motions, upon instinct he pushed in a little harder and realizing this he paused and he gave a look of guilt to her, she said nothing but knew the look she gave back told him it was OK to continue. He quickened his pace again. Sliding it in and out of her harder and faster.

"Oh...baby....so close...so..."she could barely speak.

"Me...to"Cody responded. "Cum with me baby."

They both were on the verge so it wasn't much of a request, he gave a few last thrusts into her and she came her muscles contracting around his cock. the feeling of this made him reach his climax. Letting out a moan before letting himself spill into her. He moved in and out of her a couple more times until his climax was ended. He pulled out of her and layed down next to her on the bed. Both trying to catch their breath. She moved onto his shoulder and gave him a kiss.

"Baby, I love you." she said

"I love you too." he said back.

"I can't stand being away from you. I need to be with you and I can't. You are always away. I can't take it. It hurts so much." She was getting too upset so she stopped.

"Baby you know you can't."

"Maybe you could talk to Vince. I could be your manager. I know you are with Legacy, but maybe I could join somehow." She said it as if she had been thinking about it for a while. Please baby please" She begged him.

"Alright. I will call Vince tomorrow and I will talk to him about you coming back with me tomorrow night.

"Thank you baby. I love you" She said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too"

**CHAPTER TWO: Cody's Surprise**

She woke up to find Cody gone from bed. He was already in the kitchen making breakfast for them. She got up and put on her bathrobe and made her way downstairs.

She got to the kitchen and saw Cody mixing up some pancake batter. She loved watching him cook. He looked so sweet. She made her way closer to him.

"I can see you standing there you know." he said to her playfully.

"I know you can. Morning babe." she said walking oever to give him a good morning kiss.

"You hungry." he asked.

"Yes, starving"

"Good, cause I did get up early and slave all over this hot stove to make us pancakes." He said with a smile. He could never hold back when he was being playful.

She sat down as he finished up the pancakes. The table was already set with glassed of orange juice and bacon. He put the pancakes on a serving plate and and he brought them over to each served themselves some food. She began to eat them.

"Oh Cody, these are fantastic!"

"Thanks honey. You say that every time"

"I mean it every time" she said moving closer to give him an re-assuring kiss. He returned the kiss and gave a smile.

They both finished eating. She did the cleanup becuase it was part of the deal they made to each other. When they moved in together they promised one another to help the other out. If one cooked the other cleaned up. If Cody did laundry when he was home she would do it when he is away. In fact she did most things around the house becuase she was home more, but she didn't mind. Because Cody made up for it when he was home.

"He baby. I have a surprise for you." Cody said as she finished up cleaning the last plate. She turned around and gave a curious look to Cody who was holding a pile of papers in his hands.

"What is that, baby" She asked.

"Come over here on the couch with me and I will tell you." Cody said, he wanted to be close to her when he told her.

She came to the couch and sat next to him. He handed her the papers to look over. She took them in her hands and read it over. It took her a few moments, but she realized it was a contract to be a manager to Legacy.

"Oh my god, baby!! When did you get this? how?"

"Well I called Vince this morning and talked it over with said that he would give you a shot, sort of like a trial period. And if he likes the direction things og in, you can stay permanently."

"Oh baby! You did this for me? I love you! Thank you so much!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you babe, I wanted to do this for you. To make you happy."

"Oh Cody, it made me happy, so happy! Thank you so much!!" "Oh my, I gotta go pack, how long should I pack for?" "What time do we leave? Where are we going?" She was so excited she couldn't control her questions.

Cody wanted to say calm down, but he know how she felt. So instead he answered every question. "We leave at 5. We will be gone for 2 weeks. And you will need to pack for warm, cold, and hot weather, but I wont tell you where we are going just yet. I want that to be a surprise."

She gave him a kiss and ran upstairs to pack.

**CHAPTER 3: Cody's Secret**

They both got packed and headed to the door to leave for the airport. They got the luggage into the car and hopped in. Cody drove.

They reached the airport. Cody finally told her that they were going to go on tour in the UK. "AHH!" She screamed. "Really!?" She had always wanted to go to the UK. Especially London.

Cody grabbed her hand. " I know baby, but we gotta go becuase we are going to miss the plane"

She didn't need to hear that again. The check their suitcases and headed to the plane. She couldn't get the the boarding line fast enough. Cody just watch and smiled. he loved seeing her so happy and excited.

They finally board the plane and take off on the long flight from North Carolina to London.

When they finally arrive in London they get off the pane to get the rental car. They pick the car out and head to the hotel.

They arrive at the hotel at 11pm and check in. They both are so tired all they can do is go upstairs and get ready for bed. They kiss each other good night and go to sleep.

They ext morning they both got up early to go to the gym in the hotel. They have a good workout and get changed to head out for breakfast before they have to go to the arena.

When they arrive at the arena that evening they found their friends from Legacy Randy and Ted Dibiase. Cody made sure Vince talk to them about her being a part of Legacy now.

"Yeah man, he talk to us. Its cool. We will welcome her with open arms." Randy said.

"Yeah don't worry about it Codes." replied Ted.

"Alright, man. I will see you in about an hour. We can go over what will happen tonight." Cody said to Ted and Randy.

Cody showed her which way to go until they got to their locker room. "I made sure we got our own locker room. Until you get used to it around here."

"OK. I am sure I could have managed Cody" Sounding disappointed.

"OK, well really I had my own ideas in mind." He said giving her a wink.

"Well, in that case. What are we waiting for?" She said pushing him inside.

She waned to take him right there but she knew they had to get ready for the show. They got dressed and met up with Randy and Cody to go over what is going to happen tonight. "OK so, Cody you are going to be the mastermind behind all this. But Vince said she didn't want it to be known yet that you two are a couple, least not on screen yet." Ted began. "So you will say something like 'we need a change in Legacy. We need some help. I know just the person for the job' blah blah blah" you know stuff like that. Vince wants you to improv it a little. " Ted added.

"Yeah try not mess it up" Randy added, always having to be the smart ass.

They finished going over the details and got ready for the night.

The night went pretty well. She didn't have to speak, all she did was have to walk out and stand there. Leaving the talking to Randy, Cody and Ted. It was mainly Randy and Ted asking who she was and why we needed her and where he found her. They hadn't worked out all those details yet so Cody just said "Why don;t we discuss this., in private" With that their night was over.

She walked into the back and was met by Mickie James and Beth Phoenix. They invited her to hang out. "Good job out there. You didn't look nervous at all. Hey wanna come and meet the other girls?" Mickie asked.

"Sure. I'd love to." She responded. She gave Cody a kiss and walked off with the Mickie and Beth. "See you at the hotel baby," she yelled back to him.

Since it was only ten o'clock and the girls stayed later, at least until ten thirty he decided to leave and go back t wait for her at the hotel.

Cody arrived at the hotel and decided to take a shower. When he got out he was surprised to see Randy sitting in the chair.

"What the fuck, man! How did you get in here?!?" Cody yelled in surprise.

"Well since your girlfriend is not here and she wont be for a while. I figured I could have some Cody time. She doesn't know about us now. She won't have to find out." Randy said as he stripped off his shirt and walked over to Cody.

"But, I can't. What if she walks in?" Cody said to Randy.

"She wont." Randy said trying to re-assure his lover. He wanted Cody and nothing was going to stop him. He stripped Cody of his towel revealing his hard cock. "See, you did miss me. I bet you were thinking of me in that shower." Randy did not wait for a response from Cody. He grabbed his cock and started to stroke it and at the same time kissing his passionately. "I bet you were waiting for this all night." Randy whispered in his ear. Randy then stopped stroking Cody and took off his pants, but not before grabbing the lube he had all ready. He put some on his hand and put it on his cock rubbing himself to become harder. He then pushed Cody onto the bed and spread his legs. Before putting his cock in Cody he got him ready but putting his fingers in him. Stretching his hole out. Thinking it was stretched enough he took his fingers out and moved into a position over Cody where he could put himself in him.

Randy teased Cody's opening with the head of his cock. Making Cody beg for it "Randy don;t tease, just do it, please!" Randy accepted the plea and rammed into Cody hard. When they were together it wasn't love, at least they didn't think it was. It was pure sex.

Randy began to quicken his pace in and out of Cody. Randy bent down to kiss Cody. The were both so caught up n the moment they didn't here the room door open. They both hear a gasp from behind them as they see her standing at the door.

**Authors Note:** The name I came up with for the girl is Elle. I really could not think of anything else that would fit!

**Chapter 4:Confusion**

It had been a week since Elle found Cody and Randy together in that hotel room. She couldn't stay for the rest of the tour, telling Vince that she had become sick and couldn't stay. He said it was OK Just as long as when they came back from the tour that she would come back and they would find a way to explain her absence.

She was happy she could go back to work for WWE, but she was devastated by not being able to be with Cody and enjoy it. She needed to talk to him see him, find out why.

She called Vince and told him she was better and if he wanted her to come back to the UK tour. He told her it wasn't necessary and that they would see her in a week when they returned.

She did not want to wait but she had to. And the two weeks went by and she knew Cody would be coming home at any minute. He wouldn't avoid this. But he never came home. She waited and hour after hour went by and he didn't show.

Why wasn't he coming home? Why didn't he want to talk to her? Should she call him?? There were so many questions she was left with and she went to bed just as confused as the night before.

**Chapter 5: Reconciliation **

The next day she decided to call him and ask to see him so they can talk it out.

"Hi, baby" He answered knowing from caller ID it was her calling.

"I miss you Cody!" She said breaking down into tears. "I need to see you. I need to talk to you. I need you!" She managed to say through the tears.

Cody was heartbroken at hearing her cry. "Baby, please don't cry. I am coming home right now. OK? We can talk."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. I will be there soon, OK?"

"Alright."

Cody was at Randy's place so he had to find a plane home right away. He frantically called the airport and got a flight for two o'clock.

"Two!, I'll never make it Randy! I can't lose Elle I can't she is everything to me! I just can't lose her becuase of a stupid plane!!!"

"Codes, calm down it's OK we will get you airport is only 10 minutes away"

Cody felt like he could count on Randy so he began rushing around the house and grabbing his things. He was going to fast he was ready in about 5 minutes.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day you would be ready so fast" Randy said jokingly.

Cody shot him a look "This is not comedy hour Randy, this is serious!"

"OK Codes, OK I am sorry I was trying to make you feel better. Let's just get going OK?"

Cody ran to the car and got in and Randy hopped in the drivers seat and sped out of the driveway. Luckily it was a work day for everyone else and there was not a lot of traffic. So they got to the airport with just a half an hour left to catch the plane.

"Bye Codes, good luck!" Randy yelled as Cody flew out of the car.

Cody ran to check his bag and ran to the security check and got through rather quickly becuase there was barely anyone there. He got to the gate just as they were boarding the last passengers. He sighed and walked up and handed his ticket to the flight attendant.

He boarded the plane and sat in his seat. It would only be 2 hours until he could see Elle and talk to her.

Cody anxiously waited for the two hours to go by and finally his plane landed. He made sure he was the first one off, almost knocking two people over in the process. He ran down to the baggage claim and waited for them to load the luggage on. After a bout ten minutes he saw his bag and he grabbed it and ran outside to grab a taxi.

The taxi dropped him off and he paid the driver. "Thanks, man. Take care"

Cody started to walk up the sidewalk to the front door. But before he could reach the steps to the porch Elle jumped out and ran into Cody's arms. Despite her being mad at him and being confused she couldn't help but be happy to see him she missed him so much it hurt.

They both went inside and went into the living room. They sat on the couch. Elle began the conversation.

"Baby, I just need to know why. Was it becuase I was not good enough for you?"

"No! No, that is not it! I promise you that is not the reason. I don't know why. I guess I have always had feelings for Randy, like more than a friend, and one night I found out he felt the same and it just happened. And from there it just got out of control."

"So you love him and you love me?"

"I love Randy and I am attracted to him, but it is not the same with you. You mean everything to me baby. I couldn't stand the fact that you found us like that and that I hurt you. I really wanted to tell you, but I never found to right words or the right time to. And i know that is no excuse for what I did, I know I will have to work really hard to regain your trust. And love."

"Cody, baby you have my love. You always did and always will. The trust is what you will have to earn back. I don't mind if you love Randy and are friends with him. But I need to be the one you come home to and make love to."

"With randy it was never making love, baby. It was just sex. I need you to know that" Even as he said it he knew it was a lie. He did love Randy and there were times that they did connect on a deeper level than just sex. "OK, wait that is a lie, I am sorry, but there was a few times we did make love and it wasn't just sex."

"Thank you for being honest, Cody. From now on I want to worry about now this moment, this hour, this day. Not the past. The past is just that, the past. And I don't want to live in the past."

"OK, angel. I understand."

Elle thought she would be a lot angrier than she was. But she found that just knowing Cody came home to her and was honest with her that night it was a sign they could work things out. That they could get back to where they were.


End file.
